Disgaea: A Different Journey
by WASD-DSAW
Summary: Two young demons on their first adventure of their life. With Laharl ,Flonne, Etna and much more people join on their journey. What exciting adventure is awaiting for them? Is this adventure gonna change their life forever? Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **This is my first fic I have ever made so I will try as hard as I can to make it as good as possible. Also, since i'm a Vietnamese so my English is not THAT good so there will be A LOT of mistake in my story.^_^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea or anything. I only own my imaginary character that I put in here!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A world spoiled by spite and cruelty..._

_A place darker than the deepest cave..._

_A curse land where evil and despair unite..._

_No human know its whereabouts... but they all fear of its existence..._

_The Netherworld..._

_._

_._

_._

"Another boring day..." The young swordman sighed. "Day after day, nothing exciting happened!" He shouted as he lifted his face up the sky.

"Aww... you're boring already? But we just began our 'adventure' for 8 days." A young girl- who is appear to be the same age as the young demon boy, she is a Gunslinger.

"I know, I know." He sighed again. "But I thought that we run away from that orphanage for some action or exciting battles or... you know..."

"Come on now Vincent, we just started our first adventure for 8 days, and I start to think that we shouldn't run away." The girl smiled at Vincent.

But then again, running away is the best option because that could be the most ridiculous orphanage you have ever heard of. They only accept kids whose parents are either killed or died for some reasons. They raise them with the cruelest way they could think of, and since in the Netherworld, demons don't adopt kids so most kid can't leave the orphanage. Finally, when the kids have grown up, they make them work for the orphanage. What the hell!

"So you're saying that you want to stay in that so called 'orphanage'?" Vincent gives the girl a questioned look.

"No way! What are you? Crazy or something?" The girl angrily answers the boy.

"Woa! Calm down Jill! I'm just asking that's all."

"Then next time think before you gonna say anything." The girl turns her face to the other direction.

*Sweat drop* "Man... at first she was like 'aww' and now...*sighed* what a mood swing." He sighed.

"Hey Vincent! Look!" Jill points her finger at a castle.

The castle is...uhh... really big and not so fancy but It did caught the 2 young demon eyes.

"How about we asked the owner for a place to rest tonight? I bet the owner is a really nice person." Jill smiles at Vincent.

"OK! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vincent agree with Jill.

The two run toward the castle. Soon later, they reach the castle door.

"So how are we going to get in again?" Vincent asks.

"I dunno. The plan was to reach the door, that's it." Jill answers Vincent with an innocent look.

*Sweat drop* He sighed.

"But don't worry, I have a back up plan!"

"What is -" Vincent was cut by Jill when she shouts" HEY! DOES ANYBODY IN THERE? WE NEED A PLACE TO REST!"

The sound of her voice could breaks some windows or scares every living creatures till dead.

Vincent shouts while he still covering his poor ears: "What the hell was that! Do you need to scream THAT loud!"

"But it's the only way..." Jill put on a guilty- puppy eyes face, she sounds like she gonna cry or something.

"Dood! Who the heck is that!" A small shadow coming out from the castle.

"Like I say, we need place to rest, can we do that?" Jill answer the small shadow, it becoming clearer and clearer as it walk toward the 2 friends. It look weird- to Vincent- it look like a penguin with 2 small bat wings on its back.

"What is it that you two want, dood?" The 'weird looking thing' ask the 2 young demon.

"Uhh... I already said it twice but can we stay here for tonight?" Jill answers the 'penguin look-a-like' thing in an unpleasant voice.

"Who is that?" A girl voice came from the castle.

"Master Etna! There are 2 demon want to stay in the castle, dood!" The 'thing' answers the mysterious voice.

"Ohhhh." The person slowly walked toward the two friends, she maybe about 1400, 1500 (about 14 or 15 for human); she have red hair, red eyes, bat wings on her back and a demon tail. "So you two want to stay here, right?" The girl quickly scanned the 2 young demon.

Again, Jill is the one who speaks: "Yes, we really want to stay here, can we do that?"

A moment of silent is broken by the girl voice: "Prince! Come down here! We have visitors!"

"What visitors?" The voice now sound like it belong to a kid and it seem really annoyed.

"Hurry up and get your butt out here you little brat!" The red hair girl shouts back at the voice.

Suddenly, a small explosion occur and smoke come out. When the smoke starting to clear itself, there is an image of a kid stand inside the smoke, he has blue hair with two long hairs stick out from his head, qnd he also wear a long- red scarf around his neck. "Hey! That is not how you talk to your Master and what kind of visitors dare to wander near my castle!" The kid speak in a loud voice.

This time Vincent takes the lead. " Uhh... are you the owner of this castle?" He asked he kid with a suspecting face.

"Yes, because I, Laharl, the most powerful Overlord in the whole universe!"

"Ookkkk... Like my friend say, we want a place to rest and that place happened to be your castle... So...uhhh... can we stay in your castle for a night?" Vincent said in a hesitate voice.

"And who do you think you are? You two are just some weak demons and you want to spend a night in my castle? Ha! You may stay in my castle but as my vassals! Hahaahahaha!" Laharl says while he is laughing in a typical villain way.

Jill face become really red because of anger:" And who do you think you are? You are just some random kid claim himself an Overlord!" The gunslinger shouts as she reaching her hand for her revolver on her waist.

"Wait!" Vincent whisper to Jill as he stop her hand from pulling the gun out. "We don't want any trouble."

"But…but…" *sighed* Jill replies disappointed.

"Oh!" Laharl sounds like he just realized something interesting. "Look like you wanna fight with me huh? So then I will make a deal, if I beat you two, you must become my vassals forever!. But if you somehow beat me, you-"

Jill jumped in: "We can stay here as long as we like."

"Ok, that's sound good- wait, what? You want to stay here? But what about our adventure!" Vincent turned to Jill.

"Aww... I mean if we stay here we can make a lot of new friends. Beside, we never live in a castle before." The gunslinger answers the swordman.

"But what happen if we lost! I really don't want to serve some demon kid" Vincent now became really worry.

"Pffft… Don't be such a coward. You worry that we gonna lose to HIM?" Jill pointed her finger at Laharl.

Vincent rested his chin on his 2 fingers and the nodded:" Well, you do got a point there."

"So are we gonna fight or-" *Bang*Bang* "What the heck! I don't even ready yet" Laharl yelled at Jill while he was trying to block her bullets with his sword.

"What? But i think you're such a powerful overlord, that you don't need to worry about fighting against 2 weakling like us!" Jill speaks in a somewhat disappointed voice.

Laharl just stand there and try to block every bullets that Jill shot at him. He is waiting for Jill to reload so he could perform a counter attack. Soon Jill ran out of ammo and she is now reloading, Laharl run toward her and swing his sword, but it Vincent had use his katana to blocked Laharl attack. "Jill! Move!" He shouted.

Jill nodded and jumped away while she still reloading. Laharl and Vincent now face to face in a one on one battle. They both try their best to take down the other. Finally, Laharl swing his sword as hard as he can to Vincent, but he blocked, barely. Realized he can't keeping up like this, Vincent try to push Laharl away with his katana.

Laharl fall back and land on his feet: "Tsk, is that all you got?"

*Bang*Bang*Bang* The sound from Jill revolvers startle Laharl. He turned his head to Jill and saw that she is aiming at him.

_"Tsk. This girl is so annoying_." Laharl thought. _"Maybe I should her out first_." Then Laharl switched his attention to Jill and ran toward her while blocking her gun shots with his sword. Then, he noticed that Jill had ran out of bullets, he swing his sword up high and swing down at Jill.

Saw the danger coming, Jill performed a side step to the left, making Laharl smashed his sword to the ground. _"Geez! That was too close!"_ Jill thought and she kicked Laharl at his chest while she is side- stepping.

Laharl lost his balance and almost felt down, but he managed to stand on his feet. Then he got a feeling that someone is behind his back, turned around and Laharl spotted Vincent. Laharl quickly blocked Vincent's attack and jumped back._ "I underestimated them, maybe i should fight seriously with these two." _Then he formed a purple energy sphere on his hand and threw it at Vincent.

Vincent saw Laharl action so he tried to blocked the sphere with his katana. He tried his best to hold the ground but the sphere kept pushing him back. Thing is not looking good for him, so he decided to pushed the sphere to the ground. As soon as it touched the ground, a big explosion were made._ "Oh crap! He can charge this much energy in a blink of an eye?" _Vincent was fine but he shocked in front of Laharl power. _"There's no way we can beat him!"_

Etna was just sitting there on the weird thing's head. She mumbled to herself: "This could be interesting."

Jill aimed her guns at Laharl and started to shoot. But he was too fast, he deflected every bullets while running toward her.

Vincent saw Laharl rushed to Jill, he leaped himself up in the air and toward Laharl. "Aaarrhh!" Vincent slashed his katana at Laharl, but the attack was blocked._ "What the- this guy... it's like he has eyes on his back or something!"_

Jill jumped back and starting to reload, she sometimes lifted her face up to look at Vincent fighting with Laharl.

Vincent kept on attacking Laharl but he kept on blocking them. Then, in a split of seccond, Vincent spotted an opening. He charged all his strength and kick at Laharl chest, which sent Laharl flying.

_"These guys are good, but not good enough" _Then he felt like his head hit something... soft. "What the-" Turned around and he started to blush furiously. He realized that 'soft thing' was Jill… chest.

Jill blushed. "Eeeeek! You pervert!" She screamed as she used her foot to kick Laharl in the face. "Get away from me!"

Caught off guard, Laharl received a full face of Jill foot. He fall back and now land on his back. "Oww…." As Laharl trying to get up, Jill point her revolvers at Laharl and say: "Die…"

*Bang*Bang*Bang*Bang* Jill shot at Laharl until she emptied but she keep pulling the triggers even after she had ran out.

Laharl now lied on the ground. Not moving. "Uhhh… so that make you guy won right?" Etna suddenly spoke.

* * *

So what do you think of my first story. I know there are a lot of mistake in there but I'll try as hard as I can to improve. Please review, your review with help me a lot with my writing skill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Disgaea series. I only own my new characters that I put in here.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New friends, new home, new adventures**

It's been a few hours since Laharl's miserable defeat. Laharl slowly regained his conscious. He opens his eyes and found out that he is already inside his coffin. He lifted himself up and out of the coffin. He suddenly felt his face and his chest is extremely for some reason. Ignore the pain, he slowly walks out of his room and enter the throne room.

-In the throne room-

Laharl was looking around when he saw Etna is talking to two demons he had never met before. "Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my castle? And Etna! You let them in here?"

"Uhh… Prince… You don't remember? Didn't you make a deal with these 2 demons that if they beat you, they can remain inside in here as long as they want right?" Etna gave Laharl a questioned look.

Then something hit Laharl. He suddenly remembered about his deal and how he got defeated by those two. The last he can remember is Jill… "area" and the "execution" that she gave Laharl. At this moment, Laharl looked down at the ground at started to blush.

Noticed Laharl's face, Jill giggled and started to taunt him. "I never knew a little boy could be such a pervert and more than that, you claimed himself an overlord and you can't even beat us." Then she burst out laughing.

"H-Hey! I lost because I got caught off guard. You and your… your slutty chest!" Laharl yelled at Jill.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! " Jill became really angry. "I am not a SLUT!" Her face become as red as Etna hair, then her hand started to reach for her revolver.

"Jill! Calm down!" Vincent grabbed one of Jill shoulder while he is trying his best to calm Jill down. "Don't let it get to you."

"Ok…ok…" She then took a deep breath. "I'll let it go this time… THIS time only"

Then she closed her eyes for a second and then she started to smile. "I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Jill and this guy over here" she pointed at Vincent "is Vincent. Nice to meet you!"

Laharl, Etna, and Vincent are all surprised by Jill incredible mood swing. Laharl remained silence because of embarrassment. A powerful overlord like him got beaten by some random demons, if this news got out, his reputation will be heavily damaged.

Suddenly Etna broke the silence. "Hi there! My name is Etna and I'm one of this guy vassals, and if you forgot his name is Laharl." Etna sounded cheerfully.

"So that make you two are the owner of this castle, correct?" Vincent asked Etna.

"Well, actually there three of us. The other girl had gone out" Etna answered Vincent's question.

"Ooh. There's another girl? I can't wait till met her" Jill jumped in.

"What? That love- freak gone outside! AGAIN? How many times that I told her that no one can leave MY castle without MY permission? And beside, this is MY castle not 'the three of us' castle, you heard me?" Laharl spoke out loud while he is folding his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Geez. Do you have shout that loud?" Etna sighed. Then she turned to the two friends and said: "So now you guys starting to live here, I'll go check out the rooms for you two." Then she looked around and spotted the penguin look-a-like thing, she told them: "Prinnies, you go and find rooms for our new guest!""Yes, master Etna!" The prinies then ran out.

* * *

-Outside the throne room-

The prinies started to talk when they have gone out: "Hey, do you know why master Etna so cheerful to day, dood? She even really nice with those two new demons, dood!" The first prinny asked the other.

"Dood, you don't know? Master Laharl just got beaten by those two. Maybe that why master Etna are so thrilled today, she always hate master Laharl anyway, dood." The other prinny answered.

"Doooooooooooooooood! Master Laharl got beaten?" the first prinny said.

-Back in the throne room-

Soooo… What are you guys doing around here anyway? I mean this is not a normal place to go on a date." Etna stared at the couple.

"We were just wandering-" Jill spoke then stopped because she just realized something. "What! W-w-what do you mean a date? We were j-just wandering around! There no way I'm dating him!" Jill said while her face is really red.

Vincent also blushed like Jill and he went along with Jill. "Y-yeah! I-I mean we're just friends! And beside, I'm not gonna date a girl that look like her!"

"What do you mean a girl that look like me?" Jill face is now turn from red to full of death. "What did you mean by that?" She now gave Vincent a deadly glared while she reached her hand for her revolver.

"Wait! Jill! Just hear me out! Wait" *Bang*Bang*Bang* "Ahhhhh!" Vincent screamed out loud as he tried to dodge Jill "bullets storm" around the room.

* * *

-Later that evening-

A few hours after the "incident". Vincent woke up and found himself lying on a bed inside a room. He opened his eyes and looked around, he saw the room has a bathroom, a closet, a desk and a bed which he is lying on.

"W-what just- oh… I got shot by Jill." He talked to himself as he touched the scar on his forehead which is given by Jill. "But how did I got in here?"

He lifted himself off the bed and walked out of the room. As he walking through the hall, he noticed a prinny. He approached it and asked: "Hey! Where is everyone?"

"Dood, you finally awake. Man, you're as heavy as heck and I have to carried you all the way here, dood."

"_So this Prinny carried me here, but how the hell- never mind" _ Vincent knocked his head.

"Oh. And they're all in the dining room. It right down the hall, dood". The prinny answered him.

Vincent walked to the room and thought: "Hope there's nothing fly at me…"

As Vincent go into the room, he spotted Etna, Laharl and Jill are sitting in a big dining table. There are some foods on the table. "Maybe I was just in time." He thought to himself with smile on his face.

But then he saw the expression on Jill face, his smile disappeared. Jill still really mad at him. *sighed* "Maybe she was right. I should think carefully before I say anything."

Vincent then joined the table with them. He sat down and noticed that Jill was looking away from him. A silent moment…

"So what were you two doing here again?" Etna broke the silent.

"Oh. We actually ran away from our orphanage to begin our first adventure." Jill answered Etna.

"Adventure you say…hmm." Laharl spoke he is resting his chin in his 2 fingers. Maybe he is thinking of something.

"Oh!" Etna seem like she just remember something. "Flonne! Get out here!" She turn her head around and shouted.

A girl slowly walked into the dining room. She has long blonde hair, a ribbon that look like a bunny ears on her head, and she also has same kind of wings and tail like Etna, but she had a bow tied on her tail. Unlike Etna she wear a white dress with a little red, she seem to be really happy.

"What is it, miss Etna?" The girl politely replied.

"Flonne, I want to introduce you to our new guest. Flonne, meet Vincent and Jill. Vincent, Jill, meet Flonne." Etna grinned.

"Nice to meet you!" Flonne giggled. "Are you guys new around here?"

"Nice to meet you, too!" Vincent spoke. "And yes, we are new around here."

"Oooooh. Then how about we show you guy around tomorrow? There're nothing to do tomorrow anyway." Flonne asked happily.

Laharl snapped out of his thought: "Wait. What? We? Oh no, no one leave the castle without my permission!" Laharl said angrily.

"Oh come on Prince. You never want to go out and have some fun, you always stay inside the castle. What are you? Are you scare of getting lost?" Etna taunted Laharl.

"What? Do you think I, the mighty overlord scare of getting lost? That's it! Tomorrow we are all going out!" Laharl fell right into Etna's trap and decided to go out tomorrow.

"_Wow! That was smooth."_ Vincent thought. "So Jill, you wanna join us?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna check out this place." Jill sounded somewhat not happy.

"_Geez. She not got over it yet?"_ Vincent thought to himself.

"So tomorrow, how about a picnic? We gonna have a picnic at the Sea of Gehenna. I think I should make some rice balls." Flonne sounded really energetic.

"Uhh… Flonne… maybe we should just leave that job to the Prinnies." Etna said as she has a sweat drop on her head.

"Ooohhh…. But I really want to make something to eat…" Flonne sounded disapointed.

"Yeah… After last time, no more cooking job for you." Etna replied.

The group going on and on about what to do tomorrow…

* * *

**Author note:** Phew! Finally! Chapter 2 done ^_^ I tried my best to finished 2 chapters in 1 day! So what do you think? Review please.

**Oh almost forgot, I was going to write a short summary of our main character, which are Vincent and Jill.

Vincent and Jill are both orphan. Their parents died when they were just a baby. Then they were adopted by the orphanage name "Wannarun". They lived there for about 1500 years before they found out a way to escaped. Vincent and Jill are best friend, they become friends when they were about 700 years old. Vincent found Jill sat on the bench, crying so he decided to ask what happened. Jill told him that her mom's cowboy hat (which Jill is wearing right now) was lost and she couldn't find it. So Vincent helped Jill find it and they become best friend in that day.

**About the character appearance, you can go to my profile, I have some picture of Vincent and Jill. On the next chapters, I will explain more about Vincent and Jill personality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own Disgaea series! I only own the new characters that I put in.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A delightful day… or is it?**

-Morning-

A small wind blew, gently lifts Jill hair a bit while she was walking around in the garden inside the castle. The garden is full of flowers, any kind that you can think of. That hit Jill. "Why are there so many flowers in an overlord's castle?"

She continue her walk until she spot Vincent is sitting on the ground, under a tree, checking his sword. "Maybe I should apologize to him for how I acted yesterday." She sighs then takes a deep breath and walks toward Vincent.

"Hey! Vincent!" Jill calls out for Vincent while waving her arms. Then she stands next to him and asked: "Can I sit here with you?" She put on a smile.

*Moment of silence* Vincent just sit there, looking at Jill. "No…?" He speaks in a questioned tone.

But then he noticed Jill face is a little annoyed, he decides to put down his joke. "I'm just joking." He then moves a little to the left and taps his hand on the ground. "Here, you can sit next to me." He put on a smiled. "So what is it about?"

"Well, it's kinda about what happened yesterday." Jill sits down near him and scratching the back of her head.

"Yesterday? What with yesterday?" Vincent don't have a clue what is Jill talking about.

"Don't tell me you forget already!" She is annoyed. "It's about when you told me that you never want a girl that looked like me."

"Oh. You mean that. But then-" He is starting to realize something. "Wait. What you're trying to say is- woah" He blushed slightly. "Y-you w-want t-t-t-to…"

Got a hint of what Vincent is trying to say, Jill also started to blush. "Hey, woah! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just apologizing to you how I chased and shot you like yesterday, and also how I ignored you at dinner that's all." She's still blushing.

"Oh, and I thought… forget it. Well, I don't mind about what happened yesterday anyway so you don't need to apologize." He put a smile on his face.

"You don't mind? Really?" She is a little confusing.

"Yeah, it's okay, don't worry too much." Now he starting to grin. "Beside, you always chased me and shot me all the time."

Jill blushed again and punch Vincent's arm. It's kinda funny though, she always shoot him whenever she got pissed off by random reasons. Well, most of the time Vincent is the person that pissed her off, but sometimes, he didn't do anything to her and she still chased and shot him down. It's almost like, Vincent is where Jill put her anger on.

"So we're gonna go on a picnic this afternoon right?" Jill suddenly asks Vincent.

Vincent snapped out of his thought, he turns his head up to the sky. "Yeah, we are gonna have a picnic. This is the first time we have a picnic in a place other than that orphanage's back yard."

"Yeah… Oh, hey! Do you remember the time when I stole the tea pot for us to have a 'picnic'. We got so much trouble after that." Jill giggled.

"Oh yeah. That time, they made us clean the yard and the restroom for 5 years! But to think about it, you're the one who stole the tea pot, I just got dragged into it by you!" Vincent looks at Jill.

They both burst out laughing about their childhood. "Oh memories…"

Then suddenly Vincent stand up and give out his hand. "C'mon, we should get ready for the picnic. It's almost time!" He put on a smile.

Jill looks at Vincent for a while and then she takes his hand, Vincent pulls her up. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

-In front of the Dimension Gate—

"Urrgghh,,," Etna groaned as she walking back and forward. "They're late! Where the hell are they anyway!"

"Please be patient miss Etna. I'm sure that they're gonna show up anytime soon." Flonne talked to Etna.

"I didn't even want to go at first. Now I'm standing here, ready to go and they make me wait for an hour!" Laharl yelled.

"Come now Laharl. I bet they're on the way here right now. Oh, they're here." Flonne pointed finger at Vincent and Jill, who are running toward the trio.

"Urrgghh, finally, thought you guys never come." Etna sounded annoyed.

"Sorry. We kinda got into something. Anyway, are we ready?" Jill seemed apologetic.

"We ARE ready! The question is: Are YOU ready?" Laharl sounded a little piss.

"We're ready." Vincent backed Jill up.

"Ok, so let us all go to the Sea of Gehenna." Flonne spoke and again she souned really happy.

* * *

-The Sea of Gehenna—

The group had picked a spot to roll the blanket out. They started to put down their picnic basket and their stuff down. Well, actually, "they" mean Etna's Prinnies. They all sat down and Flonne passed out the sandwiches.

"Let's just hope there is no crazy thief try to steal our food again." Flonne giggled.

"What do you mean, Flonne?" Jill gave her an questioned look.

"Ah, it's nothing. The last time we have a picnic right here. Well, let just say that there's some dude stole our picnic basket." Etna jumped in and answered Jill question.

"Oh, ok. So why don't we use this chance to get to know each other better. First, Flonne, you are not a demon right? Because I think there are no demons that can act as politely as you. Either that you're not a demon or you are one crazy demon." Jill asked Flonne.

"Well, actually, you right. I'm not a demon." Flonne replied.

"So what exactly are you? Are you a human?" Jill had curiosity written all over her face.

"No, I'm not a human. I'm actually an angel, well, fallen angel now." Flonne looked a little sad.

"So tell me why did you turned in to a de- I mean fallen angel." Jill kept on push her question.

Then Etna jumped in: "Well, because she helped us commit crime so she was supposed to be dead. But actually she was just turn in to a fallen angel." Etna then smiled in a devilish way. "Our Prince here thought that Flonne was dead so he began to perform life- exchanging, he was planning to sacrifice himself to save Flonne."

At this time, Laharl sprayed all the tea that he was just drank. He wiped his mouth and blushed: "W-what do you mean by that? I-I tried to bring her back so she can be my vassal and serves me!"

"But if it is, how is she gonna serves you when you're dead?" Vincent asked.

"Oooooooh, Laharl! Didn't know you are such a sweet heart." Jill taunted Laharl. "I guess you tried to bring her back because of SOMETHING else."

The three girls laughed while Laharl are trying to defend himself. Vincent still sat there scratching his head and wondering: _"What are they talking about?"_

The group kept on talking and taunted each other until some crazy Prinny tried to steal the fish inside the picnic basket. Etna saw that and gave that Prinny a torture of his life that he that he doesn't live to remember.

Suddenly, the whole group started to fell sick, they felt really tired and they can not move at all.

"Wha…what is happening…?" Jill sounded really weak.

"I…I dunno…" Etna slowly answer.

"My body… why doesn't it move…!" Vincent tried as hard as he can to lift his arm up but it won't not work.

"I… I know this." Laharl sounded like he just figure out something. "This feeling… maybe… maybe we have been curse!"

"What do you mean…?" The trio turned toward Laharl.

"I mean… there is someone had put a spell… on… us…" Laharl collapsed after he finished his sentence.

Etna too collapsed right after Laharl. ."Laharl… Miss Etna…" Then Flonne collapsed.

Jill looked at Vincent for a short while before her back hit the ground.

"Damn it…! Why… I… can't…" The world became darker and darker before Vincent's eyes.

* * *

- Unknown location-

"_Hey! If you wanna see it, you better hurry up!" A small girl called out._

"_Wait… *gasping for air* Jill! Slow down."_

"_Come Vincent or you will miss it!" The young Jill turned and looked at the young Vincent._

"_Miss… what? Why do you drag me out at this time of night?" Vincent sounded a little annoyed._

"_You'll see." Jill blinked her eyes and put on a smile._

_Jill leaded Vincent to a garden, and over the fence. At there, Jill pointed her finger at a creature. It has brown fur, it pretty small and it has a long tail._

"_See, isn't it cute!" Jill giggled._

"_Well it is cute though, but what is it anyway?" Vincent looked at Jill with a questioned look._

"_Dunno, maybe it from the outside." Jill rested her chin on her two fingers._

_As the two friends tried to get closer to the creature, it climbed up on a tree and jumped outside._

"_Awww… It ran away." Jill seemed a little upset._

"_Wow, I never thought the outside world is so interesting, I really want to explore it now." Vincent sounds really energetic._

"_Yeah, me too!" Jill turns her head to Vincent and smiles._

.

.

.

"Vincent! Vincent! Wake up!" A girl voice called out.

"Ha… what? What happened?" Vincent slowly opened his eyes and saw Jill sat right beside him.

"Yeah, it seemed like someone put a sleep spell on us and stole away all our food… again." Flonne sadly answered.

"Put me, the mighty overlord Laharl into sleep and stole MY food! I swear if I caught that thief, I'll give that thief the lesson of his life!" A red aura formed around Laharl body.

"But I think we should just head back for now, I too really want to catch the thief but we don't know who that person is or where did he or she went."

"Yeah, think that is the best idea right now." Jill turned her head to Etna while she still sitting next to him.

Then Vincent get up on his feet and starts to go back to the castle with the group.

* * *

**Author note: **Ok, I guess you guy saw a hint of our new character right? The mysterious thief is our new character.

Sooo… chapter 3 done! What do you think? REVIEW!

**Vincent's bio:

Age: 1762 (17 and a half for normal human).

Weapon of choice: Katana

Appearance: (There are some pics in my Profile)

Sibling: All gone.

Personalities: No very talkative, sometimes can be funny, worry (Especially for Jill), like Jill cooking (Yes, she can cooks), calm, always the only person can calm Jill down (also got shot by Jill a lot).

**Jill's bio:

Age: 1752 (a little younger than Vincent)

Weapon of choice: Dual- wielding Revolvers.

Appearance: (Pics in my profile)

Sibling: Like Vincent.

Personalities: Talkative (Later, she, Etna, and Flonne become close friends), hot- head, short tempered, always shoot the person that pissed her off (usually Vincent), not a really good cook but Vincent really like her cooking. Oh and she has a incredibly mood- swing ability.

***FYI: They learn their fighting skill inside their orphanage. What do you expect? This is the orphanage in Netherworld right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disgaea.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Midnight and the thief**

The group finally returned to the castle, they are still really tire, maybe it's because of the side- effect of the sleeping spell. Then they look at each other for while and decided to go back to their own room. Laharl seems like he still pissing off since they have awoken at the picnic. Etna doesn't say anything but the Prinnies behind her look pretty scared, they scared because Etna might pours her anger on their heads. Flonne is… well… sad, since this is the second times their food got stolen. Jill is concerning about Vincent, even though she always shoot him, but in her mind, she thinks Vincent as her family. And for Vincent, he really tired from the trip and the spell, so he doesn't want to make eyes contact or talks to anyone, the only thing in his mind right now is his bed, he is so sleepy that as soon as the group reached the castle, he just walks straight to his room.

-Around midnight—

After slept for a few hours, Vincent finds himself struggling on his bed. He can't go back to his sleep for some reasons. "Ugghh… I can't sleep." He throws his blanket away and gets off his bed. "Maybe I should go for a walk." Then he slowly moves to the door, picked up his jacket on the way there. He opens the door and walks outside.

He decided to go to the balcony, he bets the wind might makes him feels sleepy. But as he approaching there, he noticed that there's someone already stand there. _"…a girl…"_ he thought to himself when he saw the back of that person. She is resting her arm on the balcony, looking up the sky. She is wearing a red pajama have monkey images on it, she has short hair (above her shoulder). The girl heard Vincent foot steps so she turns around.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"Jill? Is that you?" Realized the girl was actually Jill, he relieves. "And I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I went out for a walk and ended up here." Jill smiles. "So I guess that you can't sleep, too?"

"Actually I was stalking you until you spotted me." He grins as he moved out to the balcony and stands next to Jill.

"Haha. Yeah, right. Nice joke." Jill rolls her eyes.

Vincent smiles, then he notices that Jill is not wearing her glasses like she normally does. Jill without her glasses and lets her hair naturally like that is extremely cute. He stares at the ground and starts to blush. Luckily, the night sky of the Netherworld hid his embarrassment.

*Silent moment*

"Hey! Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Jill broke the silence.

Snapped out of his thought, Vincent looks at Jill with a huge question mark above his head. "Huh? Walk? Where?"

"You know… around the castle, I want to explore this place a bit. I mean, we have stayed here for 2 days and we just barely know the way from our room to here, am I right?" Jill put on a lovely smile.

She's right. Vincent thinks about it for a short while. "Ok. I'll go with you."

Then she quickly grabs his hand and drags him out of the room. As they walk around the castle, they saw a Skull is playing a flute, two Prinnies are whining about how Etna treated them.

They also spotted a Succubus is trying to seduce a demon boy. "Get away from me!" The young demon shouts angrily at the Succubus. "Aww, you don't wanna have some fun?" The Succubus sounds a little disappointed. "Uhrrgg… I say GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then he stomps to the Dimension Gate and warps away.

"Did you see that?" Jill talks to Vincent with her eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, he turned that Succubus straight down. If I was him I will…" Vincent stopped when he saw Jill's expression.

"You will WHAT?" She glares at him like she gonna cut him into pieces.

"I mean I will turn her down too! Geezz. My jokes never work on you." *sighed*

They keep walking until they stop in front of the Rosen Queen store.

"That remind me. We've never been to this store before! Hey, Vincent! Maybe should take look at it!" Jill drags Vincent to the store.

The store sells various things, but mostly weapons and armors. There not much to describe about it. Vincent takes a look at Jill and saw that she is yawning and scrubbing her eyes.

"Uhh, Jill. I think we should go back to sleep." Vincent has a concerned look.

"Yeah." *yawn* "Maybe I should go to sleep." Jill looked like she is really tired. "I'm going back to my room, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya." Vincent waves his hand goodbye, then, he also goes back to his room. Closed the door behind him, Vincent slowly walks toward the bed jumps on it. As soon as his back hit the bed, his eyes become really heavy and he sleeps in no time.

* * *

-Morning-

Vincent was having a really good sleep until someone voice woke him up. It looks like Laharl is yelling at someone.

"What do… mean that… broke into… last night?" Vincent tries to listen to Laharl yelling.

"Now the fridge… half of the amount of foods...!" Vincent still doesn't understand what is happening.

He decided to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth before go out to finds out what happened. A while later, Vincent done washing himself and started to go out of his room. He goes to the throne room to finds out what happened.

-The throne room—

Vincent spotted Laharl is stomping out of the throne room, and Flonne is standing there with a really sad face. So he decides to ask Flonne what happened.

"Flonne… What happened?" Vincent asked Flonne in a softly voice.

Flonne turned around and as soon as she saw Vincent, she jumped on him and hugged him, then burst out crying.

"WAAAAAAA! Laharl yelled at me! Waaaaa…." Vincent face is now as red as it could because of Flonne's sudden 'attack'.

"W-w-why h-he yelled at y-y-y-you?" His face was too red, he asked Flonne again but he can't even make a clear sentence.

"He… he yelled at me because i told him someone broke into the castle last night and stole the foods in the fridge!" She sobbed.

While Flonne still hugging Vincent, he spotted someone goes into the room. It was Etna._ "Oh crap!" _He thought and then tries to push Flonne away, but she was too strong.

Saw the "view", Etna smiled in a devilish way. "Oooooo… Our newcomer is trying to take away our prince's princess? This will be interesting."

"W-wait! This is not what you think!" Vincent tries to defend himself but then he sees another person is walking into the throne room. _"Jill …" _This is what his thoughts when he saw Jill. _"Nice job Vincent… nice job…"_

"Mornin' Etna! Mornin'…- What the heck?" Well, she saw Flonne is hugging Vincent.

"Apparently, our new 'friend' here has a crush on Flonne and he just finish his confession" Etna lied.

"WHAT! We just come here for 3 days! Vincent! Is this true?" Jill believed Etna and sounded really surprise yet angry about it.

"N-no! That's not it! I just came in here and she started to hug me! Come on! You gotta believe me!" He looked at Jill. Hopefully.

"Oh… Really? So what is exactly happened?" Jill believed Vincent.

*sobbed* "The foods…" *sobbed* "…in the fridge…" *sobbed* "…just got stolen… *sobbed* "…and Laharl yelled at me! Waaaaaa!" Flonne answered and kept on crying.

"Hmm… That makes more senses." Etna rested her chin on 2 fingers.

"_What the… she just lied about me and Flonne and now she thinks that make senses? What the hell is wrong with that girl?"_

"Wait…. Did you say the food in the fridge got stolen? Then my…. Oh shit!" Etna swore and then ran out of the room.

*An awkward silence*

Flonne still hugging Vincent while Jill really flustered about it.

"Uhh…. Flonne… you can stop hug him now." Jill suddenly spoke.

"Oh… I'm really sorry." Flonne slowly steps away form Vincent, whose face now still really red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Etna's voice comes from somewhere. "NOOO! My super rare pudding!"

"Oh my…. Miss Etna's super rare pudding seem to be stolen along with the foods." Flonne sounded worry.

"Super rare… pudding?" Vincent gave Flonne a questioned look.

"Yeah, super rare pudding. It's miss Etna favorite snack." Flonne turn back and answered Vincent.

Suddenly, Etna came inside the throne room with Laharl behind her. "You guy…. Go with me to find the thief!" Etna looked like she is trying her best to hold her anger down.

"Yes, Etna!" The trio spoke the same time and they followed behind Etna.

-At the Dimesion Gate—

Laharl asks the Gate Keeper. "Hey! Do you know anyone beside us used the Gate?"

"Oh… actually there's a little girl used the Gate last night." The Gate Keeper answered Laharl.

"So then that girl must have been the thief! Ok. Where did she go?" He asked the Gate Keeper again.

"She used the Gate to warp to some place call Blair Forest." The Gate Keeper answered Laharl with a really calm voice.

"Then hurry up and take us there!" Etna spoke in an annoyed tone.

Then the group all warp to Blair Forest.

-Blair Forest—

The whole group finally reached the Blair Forest. Etna and Laharl still really really pissed. Jill, well, she doesn't say or look at Vincent. Vincent is wondering why Jill doesn't say anything to him, and for Flonne, she still pretty sad.

"When I catch that thief… hohoho… she's gonna pay!" Etna cracked her fist and her neck.

The trio then silently followed Etna and Laharl. The atmosphere is extremely heavy…

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter 4 done! What do you think? Review please.**

****In the previous chapter, the creature in Vincent's dream is actually a squirrel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own Disgaea or anything.

* * *

**

-Blair Forest—

The group had walking for a while, but there were no sign showing that the 'mysterious thief' is here. Feeling the heavy atmosphere, Vincent tried to strike up a conversation. "So…um….. Does anyone know where are we going?"

The awkward silence doesn't seem to be lifted up, no one even bother to make a single noise except for their walking sound. Vincent stared at the ground below his feet and sighed. _"I don't like this at all…" _But then he felt uneasy as if there was someone spying on him.

"Miss Etna? Are we… lost?" Flonne hesitantly asked Etna.

"N-no! We're not lost!" Etna startled. _"It just I don't know where I'm going…"_ She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, they spot someone head is popping out from behind a tree. "Hey!" Vincent shouted but that person jumped away from the tree and ran away.

"What the-? That must be the thief! Come on! We have to go after her!" Laharl shouted and started to chase after the shadow.

The shadow was pretty fast, after chasing it for a while, the group ended up following the foot prints that it left behind. The foot prints finally ended right in front of a cave entrance.

"I don't like it… It's so dark in there." Jill seemed to be really scared.

"Awwww… Our little girl afraid of the dark?" Laharl taunted Jill.

"N-NO! I'm just saying it so dark in there! I'm not afraid of the dark, you perv!" Her face was quite red.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Everyone shut up! We're going in." Etna led the way, she still really mad.

As they walked inside the cave, they saw someone. It was a girl- a little girl to be exact. She maybe about 800 or 900 years old (8 or 9 for human), her skin is pretty tanned, she wears a skull of some demon on her head, and her eyes, it is crimson red. She is looking at the group, her face is expressing fear. Then, she stood up, walked backward until her back hit the wall. At the place she was sitting at, there are some foods and the picnic basket (which belong to Flonne).

"So, you're the thief! You have some guts to put me under spell and stole from me, the mighty overlord!" Laharl talked to the girl with his arms folded. "Now, you must pay for your crime!" Then, his arm started to reach for the sword on his back.

A tear suddenly rolls down the little girl cheek and she bursts out crying. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Laharl! You must not do that to a little girl! You made her cry!" Flonne yelled at Laharl and began to walk toward her. "My, my…. You must be really hungry to steal the foods." Flonne patted the girl's head.

"Flonne! What the hell are you doing? She stole our foods!" Laharl yelled back at Flonne while his hand is still holding his sword on his back.

"Can't you see? She's just a little girl!" Flonne screamed.

"Tsk!" Laharl has nothing to say. He slowly turned around and folded his arms, he really doesn't want to argue with the fallen angel.

"Aww… Poor kid…" Jill sat next to the little girl.

"Come on. Don't cry like that!" Etna attitude changed as soon as she saw the girl. (What can I say, she likes little kids ^_^).

"Hey, little girl. What's your name?" Jill asked the girl with a calm voice.

The girl looked at Jill for a while and then began to speak. *sniffed* "My name..?" *sniffed* "My name is… Bo."

"So Bo, where's your mom and dad?" Jill asked Bo again.

"My mom… and dad… they… *sniffed* they are all… dead…" Bo stared at the ground, a few tears rolled down her cheek.

*Gasped* "I'm… I'm really sorry…" Jill, too, stared at the ground, feeling sad for the girl.

"Maybe you should come with us." Flonne talked to Bo and then turned to Etna. "You think so too, miss Etna?"

Hesitate for a while, Etna finally said: "Yeah, maybe we should bring her back to the castle. How about you? What do you think prince?"

"Tsk. Do what you like." He answered Etna while his back still facing her.

"So it's decided then." Vincent spoke and looked at the girl for a while. He instantly noticed that Bo is looking back at him with her eyes wide- open, shocked for some reasons, but then she turned away from him and look at Jill and Flonne- who are stilling sitting next to her. A moment later, they all started to go back to the castle.

-The castle—

Etna ordered the Prinnies to make some food for the girl. As for Flonne, she is sitting on a chair, talking to Bo.

"How long have you been staying in the forest?"

"… It's been…nearly a week…" Bo hesitantly said.

"Oh my… So, you've been all alone since then?"

Bo didn't say anything, but the silence she gave probably answered Flonne's question. Then, she turned to Jill, who is also sitting right next to her. "I… I'm… I'm sorry… for stealing your food…"

"That's ok… you were hungry, right? And beside, if I was you, I would've done the same." Jill smiled.

"But how did you do that anyway? How did you put all of us under spell? I mean, you even put prince to sleep, too." Etna asked.

"I used to learn some spell… in my clan…"

"Your… clan?" Vincent confused.

"My mom taught me something back then…" Bo started to cry. "…until she… Waaaaah!"

"Vincent!" Jill yelled at him.

"But I didn't do anything!" *sighed*

Flonne embraced Bo tightly to her chest, and let her cry all she wants. Moment later, she stopped crying and felt asleep. "We must find her a room. It's just not right to leave her out there…" Jill spoke.

"Guess you're right… then how about she stays in your room, we can't leave her alone, can we?" Etna replied. In her voice, there's a hint showing that she doesn't want to take the girl, even she is the person who agree to brought the little girl back to the castle.

"Yeah, I can do that. My room is big though." Then Jill carried Bo back to her room. She walked pass Vincent and ignored him.

"_Sigh… she mad at me again…" _Vincent placed one hand on his face, and then goes back to his own room. And Laharl, he hasn't show his face since the group came back to the castle. He's mad. First, there're 2 random demons entered his castle, and now a girl who stole his things also stays here from now on. Etna and Flonne looked at each other and sighed, they both ended up going back to their room.

"Ok, the food is done! Everyone- eh? Where's everyone, dood?" A prinny came inside the dining room with a lot of food, but saw no one in there. "What do I have to do with all these food, DOOOD!"

And no one ate dinner that night…

-Next morning—

It was a nice day. The wind is blowing outside, the sky is clear, the sun is shinning, and the birds are singing. For everyone, it was a really good day to go on a trip. But not in the castle though… After what happened yesterday, no one have the mood to go outside, or a trip. Laharl is mad at Flonne, Jill is mad at Vincent for random reason, Vincent is just too lazy to thinks about anything, Flonne is still busy 'teaching' other demons about love, and Etna is, well, torturing some prinnies.

Jill woke up, saw that Bo is no longer on the bed with her. She looked around in the room and spotted her is sitting on a chair near the window, reading a book. She stood up, walked toward the little girl. "You really like to read book, right?"

"Yeah, miss…" Bo looked up, asking Jill her name.

"Jill, just call me miss Jill."

Bo turned her head down, continue on reading the book. Jill sighed 'cause she thought that there's one more person that like her. A lonely child with no parents or relatives, but in Jill case, at least she has Vincent for a friend.

"Is there something wrong, miss Jill?" Bo looked at Jill again.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jill weakly smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Taking an early bath, Jill thought about yesterday. _"Yesterday… hm, we found a kid with no parents…sigh… why the world is so hard?" _Got out of the bathtub, she dried herself up and put on her usual clothes. Walking out of the bathroom, she approached Bo and asked. "Hey, Bo, um… Do you want to go somewhere?"

"That's ok, I'll stay here." She kept on reading her book.

*Sighed* Jill decided to leave her alone. She went to the practice field to do some target practice.

-The practice field—

There was only Jill, she pulled out her guns and rapidly shot at the targets. Shot after shot, they kept on hitting the targets with deadly accuracy. Then, she spotted Etna, who just had arrived at the field along with some prinnes. She pulled out her spear and started to swing around. "Hey, Etna! Over here!" Jill called out for Etna.

Etna turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw Jill. She stabbed her spear to the ground, right in front of the prinnies, making them terrified. She walked toward Jill with her tail swinging left to right. "So, what is it?"

"Ah. It's nothing, I just want to talk to you."

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Bo, you know, the little girl that we brought back yesterday." She scratched the back of her head.

"What's about her?" Etna asked, again…

"She is, um, how do I say this? She is kinda 'distance', you know, she doesn't want to talk with me."

"Don't worry about it, just give her sometimes, maybe she will open up to you." Etna smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but still…" Jill stared at the ground.

"Anyway, let's sit down and continue talking." Etna pointed at the bench.

They both sat down on the bench. Jill became silent and Etna didn't like it, so she decided to strike up a conversation. "That girl, Bo… she is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I mean, she lives alone in the forest full of demon, and she can steal our food by puting us into sleep, even the prince was under her spell."

"She is a strong girl… Even I can't do things like her…" Jill lifted her face up and looked at the sky. "I'm so lucky compare to her, she had to feel the pain of losing her parents, while I don't 'cause my were dead when I was too young. She had to live alone in the forest while I lived inside an orphanage. She doesn't have any friends while I have Vincent…sigh… She's just full with bad luck while I have too much caring from others…"

"Wow… Never know you could be this depressed…"

"Heh, maybe it because I met her, I mean, she still too young, and has to see her love one dies… It's just too much for her." Jill sighed.

A heavy silence felt upon them. Etna couldn't find the right words to say to Jill, she's just too depressed at this moment. No choices left, Etna decided to change the subject. "Hey, um, how do you and Vincent holding up?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I'm doing fine, I don't know about him though…"

"No, I mean how far you and he have gone so far?" Etna tried to make Jill understand her question while grinning in her devilish way.

Collected her thought, Jill suddenly had a hunch of what Etna was asking her. "Wha…? What? You mean… NO! H- he is just a friend, nothing more!" Her face became as red as Etna's hair.

"Oh, but I didn't say anything about that… yet. You're jumping to conclusion by yourself." She smiled slyly.

"W- wait! No, I- mean, ugh… Why do you have to bring this up for?" She continued to blush.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding." Etna waved her hand in front of her face. Then, her eyes ran down to Jill's chest. "Um… How do you… Never mind…"

"What is it?"

"It's just… How… How can you have… you know… big chest…Mine are just too small." Placed both hands on her chest, Etna began to squeeze them gently, as if she thinks that it's gonna make them larger.

"W- what's with this question?" Jill raised one of her eyebrow.

"Nothing… I hate to be called a flat- chested…So tell me, how can you do that?" She looked at Jill with curious eyes.

"Actually, hehe, I dunno myself either… They're naturally big."

"Aw, you're no fun! Then, let me see how big they actually are." Etna suddenly jumped on Jill, pinned her down to the ground, tried to grab her 'you-know-what'. "WHAT THE HECK?" Not giving up with out a fight, Jill struggled, not letting Etna to touch her chest.

"Ugh… Just, stop, struggling."

Right at that moment, a group of demons passed by and saw what happened. Their mighty Etna is on top of a demon girl, trying to grab the girl's chest. Their eyes wide- opened, and their jaw dropped in shock. Etna and Jill stop moving, they looked at the demons in silence.

…

…

…

"Uh… we sorry for the interruption..." One demon spoke. He ordered the other demons to turn away. "…we will leave you two alone…" They all walked away…

After the demons have left, Jill pushed Etna away and got back up on her feet "Thanks a lot. Now they're gonna start talking about this."

"Hehe, sorry." Etna smiled innocently (?) "Alright, I have something to do. See ya!" She turned around and walked toward the prinnies. She grabbed one of them and threw him away, making him explodes. She even said something to the other prinnies, which make them sweat in fear…

"…_one weird girl…" _Jill decided to go back to practice, just before she spotted Vincent, swinging his sword at another demon. They're also practicing, and apparently, Vincent is winning.

*Clanged* Vincent slashed his sword up, disarmed the other guy's weapon, making him falls to the ground. "Ok, that's enough for today." He raised his hand up, signaled Vincent to stop. "You're tough, I'll give you that."

Saying nothing, Vincent sat under a tree to take a break. He pulled out a bottle of water and drank it and he also sprayed it onto his face to cool down.

"Here." Jill came at him and handed over a handkerchief. "Use this."

"…you're kidding, right? I'm dripping in sweat and you handed me a handkerchief? At least give me a towel."

"Of course I'm kidding!" She sat down next to him. "So, um… what do you think about Bo?"

"Bo? Who?"

"What do you mean 'who'? She is the little girl we just brought back yesterday! Geez…"

"Haha, got you again, I was joking." He tightened the water- bottle cap and put it down. "Why do you ask?"

"First, never make those jokes again." She gently punched his arm. "Second, I'm just curious. I want to know your thought."

"How do I put this? She put me into sleep, she stole my sandwiches, and also made me go into the creepy forest… But then again, she's just a defenceless little girl, who is hungry and alone…" He placed his sword on the ground. "…she definitely is something…"

They became silent. A wind blew, lifted of some dead leaf was lying on the green grass. Vincent snapped his fingers. "By the way… why are you down here? Aren't you supposed to be in charge of her?"

"I know, but… sigh… she doesn't want to talk to me. I guess maybe she doesn't trust me yet… I mean, it was too sudden for her. Her parents were gone just when she was too young, and more… she has to endure the pain of seeing her love one death…" She gripped her hands tightly into a fist. "Why the world is so cruel to her?"

"I've known you a long time, but this is the first time I see you like this."

"Heh, Etna said the same thing…" Gently smiled, her arms reached to Vincent's arm. She held his arm with both of her hands. "Please, Vincent. I'm not good at this, can you help me out?"

"And how do you expect I'm good at this? It's not like I'm gonna refuse to help, but I, too, not sure about this."

"Please, Vincent. I know you're the best in these situations." She's clenching her teeth till the point that her jaw looked it really hurt. Her face was covered by her hair, and she was about to cry.

"_Tch, I don't like when she cries…" _Without thinking, he held her hands back and said: "Ok, I will help you, but I'm not sure that I can do this."

"Really? You'll help? Thank you!" She smiled in relief.

"I have an idea. We'll go get her first."

-Jill's room—

Bo is now lying on the bed, still reading the book in her hands. The skull that was on her head is now on the table near the window. She slightly startled when Jill and Vincent cam inside the room. "H- hi miss Jill and… (!)" When her eyes went to Vincent, they widened. She suddenly put down her book, but she tried to remain calm, not letting Jill or Vincent see it… for some weird reasons…

"Oh, sorry, I haven't told you my name, have I?" He scratched his head. "My name is Vincent, but if you like, you can call me Vince… or Vincy." He smiled, trying to get Jill and Bo to get his joke.

Bo didn't care about Vincent's joke, or to be more accurate, she didn't hear it. She looked at Vincent direction, but avoided eye contact with him. "H- hi Mr. Vincent…"

"Hehe, don't be so formal. You can call me Vince, you know."

She didn't reply to him. She sat up, looked at Jill for a while and then turned away. Jill saw that, she saw the awkward atmosphere that Bo gave them, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Who wants anyway! She looked at Vincent, signal him to help her out. "Um… Bo, right? Do you like to go somewhere with us?"

"Huh? Um… It's ok. I'll stay here." Bo looked down, still trying to avoid eye contact with Vincent.

"C'mon, you don't plan to stay in this room forever, do you? The weather is really nice outside, it's a shame if we all don't go and enjoy it. Go outside, get some fresh air… hah… The best thing you can do in day like this." He walked to Bo, and sat next to her. "Go with us, it'll be fun, I can bet you that!"

Hesitated for a long while, Bo lifted her face up to look at Vincent face, then, she looked down, and looked up again. "Uh… um… I'll go…" But the tone in her voice showed some… regret.

"Cool!" He stood up, offered her his hand. "Then stand up and get ready, we don't have all day you know."

Bo looked at Vincent with the shocking eyes once again, maybe the way Vincent acted reminds Bo something, or someone. Shook her head, she took Vincent's hand and pulled herself up from the bed. "Um… Let me… put the book back to the shelf first…"

Not waiting for his reply, Bo ran straight toward the bookshelf, right at the time Jill approached him, and said quietly. _"Wow, you ARE good at this."_

He grinned and formed it into a chuckled. _"You own me one. Pay me back later." _

-Outside—

After dragged Bo out of Jill's room, Vincent quickly led her to the garden, Flonne's garden. It used to be the place for all demons in the castle to get down, and get drunk, but since Flonne arrived at the castle, plus Laharl care for her, this place instantly turn into a garden full of flowers. Bo walked between Vincent and Jill, saying nothing, as if she doesn't want to go out in the first place. (Well, she really DOESN"T want to go out in the first place.)

Walking for a while, but no one had yet spoken word. Vincent eyes signaled Jill to say something. "So, um… Bo, what's your hobby?"

"My hobby? I… I like to read books…" Bo stopped. There were definitely more to say but she just stopped. Maybe she didn't trust them enough to reveal herself.

The silence became heavier and heavier, until Vincent heard a noise came out Bo's stomach. She was hungry, because she didn't eat anything since yesterday. No one said anything though, they kept walking until they found a bench, and decided to sat on it. Vincent pulled out from his coat 2 chocolate bars, he opened one and took a small bite. "Yum! This IS good. Thanks, Jill!" Jill didn't get him until she saw him winked, so she went along with him. "No need to thanks me."

"No, really. Your HANDMADE chocolate is the best!" Vincent stood up, he put the chocolate bar down. "I have something to do, I'll go over there for a bit." He pointed at the direction of some demons. "Hey, Jill. Wanna come with?" He winked, but tried to not let Bo see it.

"Um, ok."

They walked together, until they're far enough, Jill quickly asked him. "What are you doing? Why are we leaving her alone?"

"Trust me, you'll see."

Jill turned her head back slightly, trying to take a look at Bo. She saw Bo is hesitantly holding the chocolate bar, then, she took a small bite, and another bite, and more bites.

"See that?" Vincent chuckled.

"Wow… you're good."

Then, they silently walked back to Bo, who was busy eating the chocolate. "Save some for me." Vincent put on a big smile.

As soon as Bo saw him and Jill, she put the bar, and looked away, blushing. "I- I didn't mean to…" She blushed some more.

"It's ok. I give you those. It's really good, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Hehe, it was made by our Jill here." He pointed his finger at Jill. "She is the best chocolate maker in the world."

"I'm glad you like it… Anyway, are you hungry?" She sat down next to Bo.

Bo nodded. She stood up, her eyes glanced between Jill and Vincent…

They arrived back inside the castle and Jill asked the prinnies to make some sandwiches. "Why do we have to listen to you, dood? You're not our master, dood."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not your master, sorry. I forgot." She cracked her fingers and picked up one prinny. "So then how about I make YOU obey me…"

"DOOD! What are you doing? DOOD! DOOD! DOO- *BOOM* Jill threw the prinny away and he exploded. "Sooo….. What do you guy say?" She smiles evilly.

The other prinnies saw the entire scene and they ran away, stomped on each other. Luckily, Vincent was fast enough to covered Bo's eyes, not let her see Jill's dark side. "Mister, what are you doing?" Bo grabbed his hands and took them off from her eyes.

"Eh, uh…. Surprise! We're back to the castle!" He put both his hands up in the air, expressed the feeling of… joy (?) "Anyway, grab a seat, we're gonna have some sandwiches… from the prinnies."

Bo's still hesitated whenever Vincent's around for some reasons. Vincent knew that, but he decided to leave it to other time, because he wants to wait until Bo trust him more to ask about that. Jill grabbed a seat right next to Bo, she wanted to say something but… say what? Her eyes ran to Vincent, asking for help, they're eye- talking. _"Hey, help me out here, will you?"_

"_You have to do it yourself. I can't help you forever!" _He silently shook his head, refused to help Jill.

"Say, um… Do you like it here?" Jill nervously asked Bo.

"Huh? Um… yeah, I guess…"

"That's good, we maybe live in an overlord castle, but everyone in here is a really nice person."

Then, a magic happened. Bo slowly lifted her face up to look at Jill, she smiled, a weak smile, but it was rather a cute smile. "I know, I've met them."

Jill tried her best to avoid jump on in excitement. She finally saw Bo smiled, and I was a real smile, not a comfort smile. "I'm glad…"

A group of prinnies kicked the door open, some of them are wearing a white apron. One of them nervously walked to Jill's place with a plate full of sandwiches on. He bowed before Jill while putting the plate on the table. "H- These are your sandwiches, miss Jill!" Then, no turning back, he ran out with the other prinnies while panicking.

Jill picked one sandwich up and gave it to Bo. "Here you go!" She smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Jill!" She happily received the sandwich and quickly took a big bite.

"Awww… What about me?" Vincent made a sad- puppy face, which looked really funny.

They all burst out laughing. The plate soon cleaned with Bo's super stomach, she ate almost all of the sandwiches. Is it because she was hungry? Or is it because this is how she always eats? No one knows for sure…

"You maybe not know all everyone name, correct?" Vincent asked.

"Mh…" Bo nodded.

"Ok, you know I'm Vincent, and the funny looking girl over there…" He pointed at Jill. "…is Jill, but you haven't known about other people…" He gave the plate to the prinny was standing next to him. "…Etna is the girl who has short red hair and black bra, Flonne is the girl who has long blonde hair, and she like to wear a white dress. As for Laharl, he is the short guy with hair like there're two antennas stick out from his head…" He looked up, tried to remember if there were anyone more. "…I guess that's all of them, but right now, just wait until you meet all of them."

"Teehee, thank you very much, Mister Vincent." Bo chuckled, but she still not look Vincent straight in the eyes.

Bo yawned, she must be really tired. Could it be that she didn't sleep last night? "Bo, you're tired?" Jill worried.

"I guess…" She scrubbed her eyes. "…I didn't sleep last night…"

"Then you should get some sleep, it's not good for your heath if you staying up for too long." Jill stood up. "Here, come with me back to my room."

Bo gently grabbed Jill's hand, she and Jill walked back to the room with Vincent silently followed. After put her in the bed, Jill waited for Bo to felt asleep before she could leave the room. Closed the door behind her, she looked at Vincent. "Back to the dining room… Did you call me a weird looking girl?" There was a hint of threat in her voice.

"W- wait, you… NO! I- I just made a joke… And… Oh crap…" He tightly closed his eyes, waiting for Jill to attack him, but there was nothing. Suddenly, he could hear Jill breath in his ear, and there was something soft landed on his cheek. "Thanks, Vince…"

Opened his eyes, he saw Jill's already walked pretty far away, he noticed that she even turned back and winked. Placed one hand on his cheek, Vincent smiled. _"Did she kiss me? And she called me Vince? Well, that's the first…"_

Vincent slowly walked to the opposite direction and back to the practice field…

* * *

**Author's note: **Yessssssssssss! A longer chapter! Phew… I'm really satisfied with this chapter somehow. Most importantly, I ended it with romance scene ^_^ Hehe, i wrote this chapter while listening to the song "Memories of you", a song from Persona 3 game, it was ADDICTING!

So anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter? RnR please, please, please.

Oh I made a poll in my profile. What do you think about this fic? (I guess you guys will pick the "It sucks" answer… sigh)


End file.
